


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by quarterleigh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterleigh/pseuds/quarterleigh
Summary: "Dan is wearing a mask, but Phil recognises him instantly."Dan and Phil ditch a Halloween party.





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic in which nothing happens, written for the halloween flash fest.

Dan is wearing a mask, but Phil recognises him instantly. He’s the only one at this party taller than Phil is, and his bad posture is evident even in full werewolf costume. He’s standing alone, and although Phil can’t see his face, he knows he’s uncomfortable.

“Dan!” Phil feels himself drool and pops his plastic fangs out of his mouth before Dan looks over. He only just manages to wipe them off on his trousers and stuff them in his back pocket before Dan makes it through the crowd and appears at his side.

“Thank god. I thought you’d bailed,” Dan says, pulling his mask off. His curls look ridiculous tonight, poofy and sweaty. Phil wants to get his hands knotted up in them. “I was about to leave.”

“Not having fun?” Dan shoots him a look- a _you know me better than that_ look, and Phil shrugs. “Okay, let's go.”

“You just got here.”

“So?”

“Have you even said hi to anyone else yet?” Dan asks incredulously, as if Phil cares about the other people at this party.

“Who cares? It’s Halloween, Dan. They’re not them and we’re not us.”

“Are you high?”

“I’m just saying- this is the whole point of Halloween right? To be someone else? So let’s not spend tonight with the same twenty people that are at every party we go to. Let’s do something different.” The lights are low but Phil can still read every micro-expression on Dan’s face.  
  
“Alright, Dracula. What do you want to do?”

.

  
They don’t go far. There’s a little haunted house two streets over- it’s in someone’s actual house, they turn it into a free attraction for trick-or-treaters every year, and Phil loves it. He’s never been in it, but he loves it.

“Why do you like this place so much?” Dan asks as Phil pulls him down to sit on the grass next to him.

“Just wait,” Phil says, handing him one of the six beers they had snuck out of the party. Dan hums, cracking the can open and taking a long swig. Phil tries not to just stare at the side of his face, but something about the way his throat bobs when he swallows makes Phil forget everything else. Dan glances sideways and their eyes meet. There’s a single charged moment, and then- a group of children come barreling out the side door of the house, screaming like lunatics. Dan jumps, shocked, and then bursts into loud, cackling laughter.

“That’s why I love this place,” Phil says, grinning. Dan is laying fully on the ground now, hands over his face, giggling madly.

“Oh, fuck. That genuinely scared me for a moment,” he says. Phil lets himself fall backwards, laying next to Dan. He gently pulls at Dan’s arms to bring his hands down off of his face.

“I didn’t mean for it to scare you,” Phil laughs. “It’s really funny when you’re expecting it.”

“It was funny,” Dan says, smiling over at Phil. He thinks he’s smiling back, but it’s hard to be sure. “Hey,” Dan says, reaching out to rest a furry, gloved finger on Phil’s mouth, “why don’t you have fangs? What kind of vampire are you?”

Phil grabs Dan’s finger and holds it in his fist. “I do, actually. I put them in my pocket because I couldn’t talk without drooling.”

“Sexy,” Dan says, waggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Phil laughs. “At least I didn’t come as a furry.”

“I’m not- it’s a _werewolf_ \- this isn’t a fursuit!” Dan stammers.

“Can I take this off?” Phil asks, running his hand over Dan’s glove.

“Uh, why?”

“I want to hold your hand.” Dan is blushing.

“Okay,” He says. Phil pulls the glove off and cradles Dan’s hand in between both of his own, resting them on his chest. “Thank you for taking me here.”

“Of course.”

“No, really. I hate parties like that. I only ever want to spend time with you.” There’s always a warmth in Phil’s chest when Dan is around, but now he thinks Dan may have started a fire.

“Yeah,” Phil says softly. “Me too.” Dan smiles. Phil lifts Dan’s hand to his lips and gives it a small kiss, like a prince in a Disney film. Dan’s smile grows wider.

Next year, they’re not going to bother with the party. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can reblog [ here ](https://floralleigh.tumblr.com/post/179503975611/i-want-to-hold-your-hand) if you'd like. <3


End file.
